war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
School Of Pain (2018)
'''School Of Pain (2018) '''is an ongoing professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment inc. for their LWL brand. It took place Sunday, September 16, 2018 from the Dreamstyle Arena in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was be the first event in the WHEI School Of Pain choronology as well as the first LWL branded pay per view of season 3 and the 3rd pay per view of season 3 overall. At the event AJ Styles defeated "Woken" Matt Hardy to retain the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. Also on the card Baron Cobin won an 8 Man Ladder Match to earn a future LWL Global Internet Championship Match. Background The card consisted of matches resulting from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's LWL brand. Storylines were played out on the War Hawks' weekly show on Twitch ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. ''Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches leading into the event. The primary feud heading into the event was between AJ Styles and "Woken" Matt Hardy with the two of them feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. At SummerSlam, Styles defeated Hardy to win the title. On September 8, 2018, it was announced Hardy would recieve his rematch at the pay per view. A secondary feud heading into the event was between TJP, Razor Ramon, and Xerios with the three of them feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. On the final LWL before SummerSlam, Cruiserweight Television Champion TJP defeated Jeff Hardy to win the title. 2 weeks later Ramon defeated Xerios, The Rock, and Stone Cold Steve Austin in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Submission Match to win a #1 Contendership for the right to face TJP at the event. The week before the pay per view TJP lost the Cruiserweight Television Championship leaving him as a single champion heading into the event. The same week on LWL Xerios, who had become obsessed with becoming the first man to hold every LWL Championship, approached TJP. He asked to face the champion that night and if he was victorious the match would be made a triple threat. When TJP rejected his request and implied that he couldn't get the job done, an incensed Xerios attacked TJP backstage and proceeded to pummel him until Stephanie agreed to put him in the title match. Another secondary feud heading into the event was between Shane McMahon and Undertaker ('98) with the two feuding over the LWL Global Internet Championship. During the season 3 draft, Global Internet Champion Braun Strowman was drafted to SmackDown, taking the title with him as LWL draftee Xerios had a title match coming up. When Xerios failed to win the match, and his subsequent rematch, it was deemed he would not recieve another title shot as long as Braun was champion. The following episode of LWL, McMahon defeated Strowman in a triple threat match also involving Undertaker ('91) for the title. The LWL before the pay per view, Undertaker won an 8 man battle royal to earn a championship opportunity at the pay per view. The tag team feud heading into the event was between Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and with the two teams feuding over the LWL World Tag Team Championship. On the third episode of season 3 of LWL, Breezango defeated the Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan) to win the championship. The LWL after SummerSlam The Natural Disasters (Typhoon & Earthquake) defeated the Bludgeon Brothers in a Steel Cage Match, as a result it was decreed the Bludgeon Brothers would NOT recieve their guaranteed rematch. The LWL before the pay per view, The Natural Disasters defeated the Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) to earn a title match at the pay per view. The women's feud heading into the event was between Sydney (WGP) and . With the two of them feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. After being left off the SummerSlam card, Ember was furious, and requested time on the following LWL to issue an open challenge for the title. The challenge was answered by former champion Sydney, who went on to win the title that night. Also that night a tournament was set up to determine a new #1 Contender, Charlotte defeated General Manager Sherania and Nia Jax to advance while defeated and to advance. The following week Zelina Vega defeated Ember Moon and Ruby Riott to advance. The week after that Charlotte defeated Zelina to earn the #1 contenders spot while Ember got her rematch and lost. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with a 6 Woman Armageddon Hell In A Cell Match pitting Alundra Blayze, Lita, Nia Jax, and all 3 members of the Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, & Liv Morgan) against each other. Despite belief that The Riott Squad would work together in the early going Logan and Riott fought each other and continued to do so throughout the match. In the end Alundra took advantage of the chaos and pinned Nia to win the match. Following that was a match for the LWL World Tag Team Championship pitting champions Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) against The Natural Disasters (Earthquake & Typhoon). Most of the match was spent outside the ring as the challengers dismantled the champions. Despite this Fandango hit a top rope leg drop on Typhoon to win the match and retain the championship. Then was a triple threat match for the LWL Zodiac Championship between champion TJP, Razor Ramon, and Xerios. After a long and brutal match in which several finishers were hit, TJP hit a Detonation Kick on Razor while Xerios was outside the ring to win the match and retain the championship. After that was an 8 Man Ladder Match for a future LWL Global Internet Championship Match between Baron Corbin, Andre The Giant, Egg Benedict, Seito, Goldust, Dude Love, Sting, and The British Bulldog. Early in the match Sting put Bulldog through a ladder which was propped between the ring and the barricade with a splash. In the end Corbin pushed Eggs off the ladder and retrieved the briefcase to win the match. Next was a match for the LWL Global Internet Championship between champion Shane McMahon and The Undertaker ('98). After a VERY short match Undertaker hit a Tombstone Piledriver on Shane after a quick squash match to win the match and the championship. The penultimate match was for the LWL Leading Lady Championship between champion Sydney WGP and Charlotte. Despite dominating much of the match Sydney had difficulty putting Charlotte away throughout the match, hitting her finisher 3 times and still not doing it. Finally after countering a Spear by Charlotte and hit a Pumphandle Suplex to win the match and retain the title. Main event The main event was for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship pitting champion AJ Styles against "Woken" Matt Hardy. After a beautiful back and forth match which left both men busted open Styles hit a Styles Clash on Hardy which subsequently busted him open to win the mtch and retain the title. Results External Links Category:Pay Per Views Category:LWL Category:Season 3 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI